


the one with the cricket game

by omphale23



Series: Personal Pineapples [4]
Category: Life, The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl looks down at her glass. "Temp agency. Long story, involves tentacles, you really don't want to know."</p><p>The thing is, Dani mostly doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the cricket game

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://sansets.livejournal.com/profile)[**sansets**](http://sansets.livejournal.com/) asked nicely, even if she was really looking for porn. Which isn't this.

Dani is there because the wings are good and they show cricket. She likes cricket, it makes sense and it's the sort of sport that no one ever wants to watch with her. The games last long enough that she can clear her head in peace, without talking to anyone about cases or celebrities or the universe or the job.

No one ever offers to come along except Crews, but he won't invite himself and Dani pointedly leaves him behind when there's a test match. There are some things that are sacred, and this one doesn't need his running commentary on the history of bats and the effects of colonialism on—Dani cuts the thought off, because what's the point of leaving Crews behind if she spends any of her hard-won time away thinking about him?

She orders a glass of tea and watches the game, until someone drops into the seat next to her and orders a glass of milk. Dani glances over, surprised, and the girl gives her half a smirk. "Don't ask. Somebody got me started on it, and now it feels a little weird to order beer. Besides, I'm on call. Never know when someone will need saving."

Dani asks, because someone has to make up for her partner's complete failure at social cues. "Med student?"

The girl looks down at her glass. "Temp agency. Long story, involves tentacles, you really don't want to know."

The thing is, Dani mostly doesn't. But when she checks the television the match is over and she isn't ready to go home yet. "You're right, I probably don't. But then, you don't want to know about my partner's car exploding or the guy on a stick with the pigeons, so I guess that makes us even."

The girl gives a startled laugh. "Does he carry concealed weapons and say completely random shit when you ask a perfectly reasonable question? The partner, not the guy with the birds."

Dani nods. "Sometimes he offers me fruit, but mostly it's something zen and pointless. And he keeps telling me he's not attached to his car—"

"—but he gets this look in his eye when he says it, like he's thinking of polishing it instead of about the emergency at hand?" The girl held out her hand. "Wendy Watson. I'm in town for a, um, professional convention. Just a few days in the sun, complete with meetings and lectures and hopefully no explosions."

"Dani Reese, LAPD. I thought you said you were on call. What kind of temp agency deals with explosions?"

Wendy smirks, and then rattles, "The kind that issues automatic weapons and has its own submarine. We deal with exotic problems. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

It's not the strangest thing Dani has heard this week. Which says something about how her life is going these days. "I won't ask, then. I take it the boss is along for the visit."

"Uniform and all, yeah. He's off having dinner with some guy he met in camp in seventh grade, some pen pal of his. At least, I think it was camp. He wasn't really clear on how they met, just that the guy had a new car and they were headed out for fruit salad and steaks." Wendy tips her glass back and finishes her drink. "So, what's a girl do for fun in this town?"

Dani stirs her tea. "On a Tuesday? Not a whole lot. I know a good bar, but it's closed because we arrested the owner for trafficking."

"Drugs? Kazoos? Little green glowing things that could destroy the world?"

"Humans." Dani shrugs. "It's a long story."

"I won't ask. Okay, so no bars, and I'm not hungry, and if I suggest a movie one of us is going to get a phone call in the middle, because that's how it goes." Wendy sighs. "What I could really go for is some target practice."

Dani pushes her glass away and stands up. She smiles at Wendy and slides into her jacket. "I think I can arrange that."


End file.
